


The Long Road AU nobody asked for

by littlepiggy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief mention of Bethany Hawke, Brief mention of Carver Hawke, F/M, The Long Road AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepiggy/pseuds/littlepiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Gang help Aveline lock down her man. Antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road AU nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a fanfic for class. Yes, I got college credit for this fic. #livingthedream If you see grammar mistakes feel free to let me know or shout them into the void. Come bother me at my Dragon Age side blog greywardenhell.tumblr.com

The number of times Hawke had woken up in this position was becoming too high to count. He was lying on his back; the sun just starting to peek through the window, creating pleasant warmth on his face, his head on the other hand was pounding. Isabela had not so much as convinced him but forced him out last night. It was part of an elaborate plan to get Aveline and her crush Donnic together. He remembers Varric was there too, for a while, before Merrill had dragged him off to frolic in the park… he thinks that’s what she had said at least. It was all honestly a bit of a blur.  
The sun was becoming too bright. Hawke rolled over and bumped another body. Confused but still unwilling to commit to being fully awake he slowly cracked open one eye. Recognizing the red mop of his best friend’s head Hawke let out a heavy sigh. So Aveline hadn’t gone home with Donnic. A shame really, though Hawke wasn’t surprised. Aveline groaned as she too maneuvered her face out of the sunlight.

“Hawke, you ass.”

Ah, good. She wasn’t too upset with him then. Hawke knew that Aveline was trying her best with her crush, but he was a bit disappointed in her efforts thus far. Aveline had been out of the dating game for a while. She and her last boyfriend, Wesley, had been an item since high school, and Wesley had even proposed to Aveline. Then the accident happened, a multi car crash, which involved a lot of people, including coincidently both Wesley and Hawkes younger siblings, Carver and Bethany. It was kind of hard for Aveline and Hawke not to become friends after finding out they went to the same school and spending weeks in the same hospital wing for hours on end. Hawke just had that type of personality; people couldn’t help but like him. Carver came out of surgery and recovered quite well. But unfortunately Bethany and Wesley hadn’t been so lucky. Hawke and Carver buried their sister, and they still didn’t talk about it. Aveline buried her fiancé and she hadn’t dated since. Nothing tore people apart or brought them together like shared tragedy. 

Last night had been a disaster on a completely different level. Actually if it had been more of a bar instead of the club Isabela had chosen then the night might have gone a bit smoother. Instead the music had been loud enough that you didn’t really hear it so much as feel it. It had been dark with lots of flashing lights and shirtless men. Not really a place where you would find Donnic, let alone Aveline. Hawke had to promise Aveline that he wouldn’t let Isabela be alone with Donnic or herself at any point in the night. It was a challenge he was up to, and quite the challenge it turned out to be. He had always known Isabela was sly but trying to keep an eye on her the whole night in a crowded club made his head spin even more than the hang over did.  
Hawke decided it was time to face the music and moved to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed while his head adjusted to the now upright position. He was going to kill Isabela. 

 

The walk to the kitchen turned out to be more work than Hawke’s hung over self had been prepared to do. He stood with his face pressed to the cool fridge door wondering if it was possible for him to melt into the chill surface.

“Thanks for trying last night,” Aveline said as she entered the kitchen, softly hip checking Hawke away from the fridge. She pulled out a box of left over pizza and handed him a cold piece before grabbing one for herself. 

“That’s what friends are for,” he said between bites, “But you know, it probably would have worked out better if you had actually danced or even talked with him.”

Aveline looks up from her slice to level a glare. 

“Don’t worry Ave, we’ll come up with something. By this time next week, you and Donnic will be madly in love with one another!”

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Aveline stated. 

“Yeah, but you need it, so you’re getting it anyway.”

 

…

 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“It’s not that simple Merrill.”

“Well why not? All you have to do is say, Donnic; I think you’re hot. And I think you think I’m hot, so let’s be hot together!”

Hawke chuckled at her positivity. The group had gathered at the local coffee shop to discuss the pros and cons of the previous night’s attempt at operation: “Get Aveline Laid”, as Isabela always so delicately put it. Isabela herself, who sat next to him, hadn’t felt the need to add to the conversation; instead she sat near the corner, eyes closed, slowly nursing her coffee. Aveline sat between Merrill and Anders, trying to convince Merrill that nothing about the situation was as simple as she thought it was. 

On Hawkes other side, Varric turned, “You know Daisy might be on to something.” He leaned in, lowering his voice, “Donnic, Aveline and I are in the same class. I’ve seen the way Donnic looks at her, and I really don’t think she has anything to worry about.”

Hawke smiled, “I know that, you know that, the whole school knows that, but we have yet to convince Aveline of it.”

At that, Anders leaned across the table, “Here’s a plan: we host a party and invite both of them but only them, and then lock them in a closet. We won’t let them out until they plan a date. That way they’ll have to talk to one another.” 

Hawke stared while Varric started slowly, “Blondie, I don’t mean to sound too critical but that is the worst idea you’ve ever had. Even worse than when you wanted to adopt an entire litter of kittens.” 

“Hey, my landlord didn’t set a limit to how many I could have in my apartment, and I didn’t want to split up a family, and Sir Pounce-a-lot had been very lonely.” 

Hawke turned to Fenris who had pulled up a chair between him and Varric, “What do you think?”

Fenris sighed, “I strangely agree with Merrill. Aveline’s lack of action at this point is a bit pathetic.”

“That’s not very sympathetic to her plight,” Anders said and Fenris rolled his eyes. Anders was always taking the opposite view of Fenris. Hawke was beginning to think he got some sort of personal kick out of it. 

“That settles it then!” Isabela, it seemed, had been listening the whole time. “Aveline, you will ask Donnic to study, at the library, I’ll do the actual asking though, using your phone of course. And we’ll all camp out nearby to make sure you don’t screw up too bad.”

“Your confidence in me is stirring.”

“Don’t worry Aveline, we’ve got your back!” Merrill said, reaching over her tea to snatch Aveline’s phone from the table and hand it behind her to Isabela. 

“Hey! Give that back!”

“No no dear, you can’t be trusted, remember?” Isabela said as she quickly unlocked the phone and began typing.

Reaching over his own latte, Hawke grabbed the phone, “I’m not sure you’re the best person for this Iz. We don’t want him thinking Aveline is looking for a night of Netflix and chill.” He met Aveline’s eyes with a warm smile as she nodded and mouthed “Thank You.”

“Hmph. It would do her some good though.” 

 

…

 

Donnic, to no one’s surprise but Aveline’s, was more than happy to meet up at the library for a study session. The two sat at a table by a window, facing one another, and it seemed to the group that they were in fact, studying. Hawke, Isabela, Varric and Anders had squatted at a table not too far behind Donnic, where Aveline could see them. It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look, that they were not studying. Merrill, who had an Ancient Artifacts Club meeting, and Fenris, who had stated that he had no intention of watching Aveline’s attempts to woo, were not present. 

“I can not believe they are actually studying,” Isabela huffed. 

“Give her a minute,” Varric said trying to act inconspicuous by reading a book, though he hadn’t turned the page since they arrived.

“She hasn’t said a single thing to him since they initially sat down! She isn’t doing anything! Flip your hair, sit up straight, touch your face, ask him for help on a question! Something! Anything would be better than actually studying!”

“You probably should have given her that advice before leaving her to fend for herself then,” Anders commented. 

“I figured it would have been obvious. We didn’t set this up so they could study, we set this up so they could flirt!”

Hawke knew how hard it had been for Aveline to admit her crush in the first place. Poor girl liked Donnic, a lot, but she didn’t have a clue on how to tell him that. 

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Hawke stood up and with a deep breath and started toward Aveline’s table. He immediately froze when she locked eyes with him and gave him a look that chilled him too the bone. Those were the eyes of a woman determined to do this on her own and damn the man foolish enough to get in her way. Hawke slowly sat right back down.

“I told you to give her a minute,” Varric smirked. 

“So, Donnic,“ Aveline started, “the weather sure has been nice.” The sound of Anders’ head hitting the table echoed through the library. 

“Yeah, it’s been a lot warmer than I expected at this time of year.”

 

“Oh my God. He’s actually trying to make conversation… about the weather.” Anders whispered in shock. 

“I told you, they’re crazy about each other. They just have to admit it,” Varric’s face had broken into a full on grin at this point. 

“Run with it Ave!” Hawke stage whispered. 

 

Aveline’s glare wasn’t as cold the second time, but she took his advice, “Are you excited for fall? And the leaves starting to change?”

“Yeah, I like walking through the woods and looking at all the colors,” Donnic was looking up at Aveline now.

“Oh I love when the leaves change. The trees get really pretty.”

“You’re really pretty.” 

 

Isabela stood up so fast she knocked her chair over with a loud crack before Hawke was up and slapping a hand across her mouth to keep her from yelling out. 

“Don’t ruin it!” He hissed in her ear.

 

Aveline started rambling to cover up the noise, “You know, we could go together sometime? To look at the leaves… and the colors? I mean, if that’s something you would want to do. With me. Together. You know, the two of us.” 

“You mean as like a date?” 

Aveline had his full attention now, “Well ah, if you’re not into that…”

“No! No!” Donnic quickly interrupted, “I’m totally into you, uh I mean that. I’m totally into that and you. And a date. With you and me. Dating. Us. Together.” He awkwardly threw her a double thumbs up in order to convince her.

 

“Oh Finally!” Anders burst out. Hawke had been so concerned with keeping Isabela quiet he had totally forgotten about Anders, “Merrill owes me 20 bucks!” 

This time it was the echoing thump of Aveline’s head hitting the table that filled the library.


End file.
